


7 Deadly Sins || BTS

by Bbyjimintea



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Mysterious, OT7, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbyjimintea/pseuds/Bbyjimintea
Summary: »»--⍟--««𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚜,𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚒𝚗,𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚕,𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚙 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚜,𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚜,𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚜,𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚜. . .»»--⍟--««Leah finally found a job where she can experience far from home, like her mother suggested her.When she saw it, the big mansion was really calling her name.But she didn't know what to expect from the inside of the enormous and bright villa...
Kudos: 6





	1. Presentation

╔═══════════════╗

7𝗗𝗘𝗔𝗗𝗟𝗬 𝗦𝗜𝗡𝗦

𝑎 𝐵𝑇𝑆 𝐹𝑎𝑛𝐹𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛

╚═══════════════╝

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚜,

𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚒𝚗,

𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚕,

𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚙 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚜

𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚜,

𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚜,

𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚜,

𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚜. . .

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

•••••

𝐶𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑠𝑢𝑖𝑡𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑡𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑜𝑝𝑙𝑒.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗪𝗛𝗢𝗟𝗘 𝗦𝗧𝗢𝗥𝗬 𝗜𝗦 𝗖𝗥𝗘𝗔𝗧𝗘𝗗 𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗧𝗘𝗡 𝗕𝗬 𝗠𝗘, 𝗦𝗢 𝗗𝗢 𝗡𝗢𝗧 𝗖𝗢𝗣𝗬 𝗜𝗧!

˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚

𝐴𝑛𝑦 𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑠𝑖𝑔𝑛𝑎𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑑𝑒𝑙𝑒𝑡𝑒𝑑.

•••••

Loading...

█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

➢ 𝗣𝗟𝗔𝗬𝗟𝗜𝗦𝗧 𝗥𝗘𝗖𝗢𝗠𝗠𝗘𝗡𝗗𝗘𝗗

ν ο ℓ υ м є : ▮▮▮▮▮▮▯▯▯▯▯

Bʟᴏᴏᴅ Sᴡᴇᴀᴛ & Tᴇᴀʀs - ʙᴛs

lıllılı.ıllı.ılılıı

Uᴍʙʀᴇʟʟᴀ (ᴇᴘɪᴄ ᴛʀᴀɪʟᴇʀ ᴠᴇʀsɪᴏɴ) ғᴛ. Jᴠᴢᴇʟ

lıllılı.ıllı.ılılıı

Sᴏᴀᴘ - Mᴇʟᴀɴɪᴇ Mᴀʀᴛɪɴᴇᴢ

lıllılı.ıllı.ılılıı

Cᴀʀᴇʟᴇss Wʜɪsᴘᴇʀ - Iɴᴅɪᴀɴᴀ

lıllılı.ıllı.ılılıı

Gᴀᴍᴇ ᴏғ Sᴜʀᴠɪᴠᴀʟ - Rᴜᴇʟʟᴇ

lıllılı.ıllı.ılılıı

100%

██████████

© all right reserved to @bbyjimintea

𝙴𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢

-𝙸𝚊𝚎♡


	2. INTRODUCTION

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚍𝚞𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 7 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚏, 𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

┍━━━━━━━☟━━━━━━━┑

❗️𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎

𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚙𝚑𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛❗️

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢.

┕━━━━━━━☝︎━━━━━━━┙

Bʟᴏᴏᴅ Sᴡᴇᴀᴛ & Tᴇᴀʀs

1:06 ───|────── 3:38

|◁ II ▷|

⇄ ↻

▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ █ 100 %

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

𝗘𝗡𝗩𝗬

(𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗 "𝑖𝑛𝑣𝑖𝑑𝑖𝑎") 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 "𝚘𝚌𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛'𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚛 𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢, 𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝, 𝚘𝚛 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝".

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

𝗚𝗟𝗨𝗧𝗧𝗢𝗡𝗬

(𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗: 𝑔𝑢𝑙𝑎, 𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙻𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗 𝚐𝚕𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 "𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑢𝑙𝑝 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑤")

𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛-𝚒𝚍𝚞𝚕𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛-𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚍, 𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚔, 𝚘𝚛 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚝𝚑 𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚜, 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜 𝚜𝚢𝚖𝚋𝚘𝚕𝚜.

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

𝗚𝗥𝗘𝗘𝗗

(𝚘𝚛 𝑎𝑣𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑐𝑒), 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚊𝚕 𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗, 𝚋𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚍, 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜, 𝚘𝚛 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛.

𝙰𝚜 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚛 𝚙𝚜𝚢𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝, 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚌𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚜.

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 "𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜" 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 "𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚜" 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍.

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

𝗟𝗨𝗦𝗧

𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚙𝚜𝚢𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚍𝚞𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗 𝚘𝚋𝚓𝚎𝚌𝚝, 𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚒𝚛𝚌𝚞𝚖𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗.

𝙻𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢, 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎, 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚢 𝚘𝚛 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛.

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

𝗣𝗥𝗜𝗗𝗘

𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚎𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚟𝚊𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚋𝚓𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗.

𝚆𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚗𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚛𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚞𝚙𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚘𝚗𝚎'𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚟𝚊𝚕𝚞𝚎, 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜 𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜, 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚢𝚗𝚘𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚞𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚜.

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

𝗦𝗟𝗢𝗧𝗛

𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚝 𝚜𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚎𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚗, 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚛 𝚓𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜, 𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚕, 𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕, 𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚑𝚢𝚜𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜.

𝙾𝚗𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚜: 𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚡𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚘𝚛 𝚕𝚊𝚣𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜.

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

𝗪𝗥𝗔𝗧𝗛

𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 (𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝑤𝑟𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝚘𝚛 𝑟𝑎𝑔𝑒) 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚎.

𝙸𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚘𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚎𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚟𝚘𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝.

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

which one is your favorite?

Let me know with a comment

▼・ᴥ・▼

For this story I suggest to put on the dark mode, so that the colour of the page will be black and the atmosphere is even better :)

𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚞

\- 𝙸𝚊𝚎♡


	3. Chapter 3

𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁

𝙾𝙽𝙴

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

I scanned through the blank white sheet with the address of the place where I was going written on it.

I had held it nervously in my hands for about twenty minutes, and the paper had become damp, wet with my sweat.

It wasn't the first time that I could find work, but it was certainly the first time that I was so far from home and from my mother.

She had always told me to experience, so I took advantage of the first decent opportunity.

And then it explains why I was in a taxi that traveled an isolated road in the middle of a forest.

I looked out the window, hoping to catch a sign of a village or town full of habitants soon, since the last crowded place we found was almost ten minutes away from where we are now.

The gentleman sitting in the front seat drew my attention, warning me about the few minutes remaining to arrive at destination.

He smiled at me through the mirror and returned to focus on the road ahead of us.

I sighed and leaned my back against the seat, fiddling with my fingers as I hoped the wait would end soon.

The yellow vehicle entered inside a huge golden gate, and went around an equally large fountain.

My eyes widened at the sight of the huge villa, if not castle, that appeared in front of us.

I closed my mouth as soon as I realized I had it still open, and got out of the car waiting impatiently for the driver to unload the suitcases.

I looked around: a vast garden filled with trees of a dazzling green surrounded the house, making it seem even more majestic and decorated than it could have been alone.

_Wow._

_I think I've never seen something so beautiful in my entire life._

I shook the thoughts and thanked the man, while I took the two suitcases I had brought with me.

I started climbing the stairs and doubted my physical ability to get to the top.

This is going to be so long. Why they don't put an elevator here? Whoever own this mansion seems to have enough money to put one outside.

Just when I started to feel my lungs abandoning me, I glimpsed the huge dark wooden door.

I exulted and moved forward to it, waiting a few seconds to catch my breath before knocking.

I certainly didn't want to appear weak at the first meeting.

I finally took the big metal ring hanging on the door, and hit the wooden thing several times.

I raised an eyebrow as I didn't receive any answer.

I was ready to knock again but instead the door opened, revealing a young man, probably my age, looking at me with narrowed eyes as he frowned.

I bit my lower lip as I was waiting for him to say something, but he just stood there looking at me with a confused yet serious expression.

"Ehm" I pulled my hand out and smiled sheepishly at him "I-I'm Leah, I'm supposed to be the housekeeper" I stuttered.

He returned the smile and shook my hand as soon as I introduced myself.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to be here this early" he replied while completely opening the door and gesturing me to enter inside.

"I'm Namjoon by the way" he introduced himself right after, while closing the big door and placing is hands behind his back.

I looked around and my eyes sparkled as soon as they caught all the details of the hall.

Two huge stairs were placed on the opposite side of the entrance, surrounded by a shiny and golden railing.

There were two doors on either side of the room, probably leading to a living room and what looked like a kitchen.

Even though the interior was as beautiful as the exterior, there was a huge difference.

The internal walls were darker and made the environment deeper and gloomier, unlike the outside that shone like the sun.

Namjoon seemed to notice my amazement as he chuckled, gaining my attention again.

"I'm sorry I just—" I tried to find an excuse, but nothing came to my mind.

"It's okay" he shrugged and began walking upstairs, looking back at me as soon as we reached the top.

"I have some business to take care of" he spoke and knocked at one of the door in the hallway.

"I'll let Taehyung show you the rest of the mansion" he smiled at me and waited with me until the door opened, revealing another young man.

His blonde hair were covering his forehead, making him even more elegant than what is face already made him appear.

He was wearing a blue jacket and under a light black shirt with a V-neck. The red choker he had tied around his neck made him even more sexier.

_Leah, stop already with those thoughts._

I tried to suppress those inadequate thoughts and looked up, meeting the gaze of the boy in front of me.

"Hello, I'm Leah" I introduced myself once again, and smiled at him.

He continued to stare at me without returning the smile. He then looked up and sighed, letting go of the door handle and put both hands in his pockets, leaning against the door jamb.

Oh perfect. Not even the first hour and someone already hates me.

I shifted my gaze to Namjoon, and noticed that he was staring back at the blonde guy.

"I want you to show her around" he said, as if he read the mind of Taehyung.

I looked back at him, and saw that he was now staring again at me. I raised an eyebrow but soon smiled, as I didn't want to appear rude to him.

"Why can't you ask to Hoseok to do it?" He replied, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning.

Hoseok? How many times will I have to introduce myself here?

"we both know it's better if you do it" Namjoon said, emphasizing the word as he spoke.

"Fine" Taehyung rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

He began walking down the hallway, still with his hands in his pockets.

"Follow me" he said without even glancing at me.

I waved goodbye at the other guy and chased after him. I was walking a few meters behind him, when he stopped in front of a door, the same colour as the one of his room.

"This is Seokjin's bedroom" he explained, and then pointed at the one on the other side of the hallway.

"That one is Yoongi's" he continued walking and reached another door, identical to the others.

He continued to list names of people to whom the various rooms belonged, and I began to worry.

How many people live in this place?

"Sorry but—" I cut him off and turned to me, a piercing stare that made me swallow hard.

I swear that if there were no walls to prevent it, the whole house would have heard it.

"—how many are you?" I asked, focusing on my hands as his eyes where still on me.

"Seven" he answered, walking again while the silence was surrounding us.

I could feel the atmosphere that the walls of this house emanated, and a strange feeling pervaded me.

An unusual air that I had never experienced before, reigned in this huge and sinister house.

  
> >> >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘!
> 
> 𝚂𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙻𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚐𝚗𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚎'𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚘𝚗. 
> 
> 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖 𝚊 𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚕 𝚘𝚗𝚎 o.0
> 
> 𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚟𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝!
> 
> 𝙷𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢
> 
> -𝙸𝚊𝚎♡


	4. 2.

𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁 

𝚃𝚆𝙾

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

The room I would have slept in was perhaps three times the one I had always been in my life. 

I wondered if I would ever get used to the idea of living in a place comparable to a castle, coming from a small and modest town house.

The room was illuminated by the sun passing through two giant windows on the wall in front of the door. The yellowish plaster on the walls made it even more vivid, and gave a bright atmosphere to the whole room.

I went to the connected bathroom and observed the dark colors that decorated it, with the shiny black marble that made it more elegant and dark, just like the whole house was.

I opened the closet to arrange the clothes I had brought to stay here, and I started hanging and folding them one by one. 

I hadn't had the opportunity to meet everyone yet, and of the two I had known, only one had proved to be friendly. 

They both had a mysterious aura, but I was willing to bet that Taehyung found me an obstacle in their daily lives. Or it was his normal behavior, otherwise I didn't know how to explain his unusual attitude.

I sighed and put the empty suitcase back on top of the cabinet, slightly jumping at the sudden knock on my door. 

I didn't even remember having closed it.

I went to open the door and found myself a taller figure than myself, with grey hair and particularly well dressed. 

I should stop being amazed by their clothing, they all are dressed in an elegant way.

I opened my mouth to speak but he immediately stopped me, giving me a smile that I haven't had a chance to receive since I arrived.

I raised an eyebrow, taken aback by the strangely kind act of the unknown boy in front of me.

He put his hands in his pockets and leaned forward, leaving a few inches between our faces. I tried to pull my face away while his eyes were fixed on mine.

"C-can I help you?" I said, without realizing that I was stuttering. He seemed amused by my reaction as he moved back, the smile turning into a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm Jimin" he said ignoring my question, tilting his head on the left side and letting his grin disappear. 

"Oh," I let out my hand and tried to return the least embarrassed smile I could "nice to meet you, I'm—" 

"Leah" we both looked towards the direction where the voice came from.

Namjoon was coming towards our direction, frowning at the boy who had just introduced himself. He eyed him from head to toe, and finally gave him a cold stare while biting his lower lip.

"I see what you're doing Jimin" he said without looking at me, an irritation evident in his dark tone of voice. 

Jimin chuckled and turned his body facing him. 

"You mean, introducing myself?" He stated with an obvious and innocent look.

I just stood there, waiting for anyone of them to notice my presence, since it's clear that asking for an explanation would be too much.

They both turned in my direction and I found four eyes on me. 

I didn't say it out loud, did I?

I forced a smile and Namjoon sighed.

"I need you to come with me" he explained while licking his lips and turning again to Jimin.

The grey haired boy shook is head and chuckled while looking down. 

Without uttering a word, he walked in the opposite direction from which Namjoon had come.

I watched as he walked down the hall whistling, and finally turned the corner disappearing from the sight of both.

"Follow me" Namjoon woke me up from my thoughts ad he began walking on the other side and I did as he said.

> >> >

We entered a room with dark red walls and wooden furniture, with golden decorations that also surrounded the huge windows covered with curtains.

From the long table that stood in the center of the room you could guess where we were. 

It was certainly the dining room.

I looked at the paintings hanging on the walls which added an even more artistic touch and despite the gilded frame, it was impossible to concentrate on anything other than the painting inside. 

They were all representatives of the classical style, typically present in Renaissance period. 

The largest of all occupied the whole wall above the fireplace, and it was the only one that seemed to have different origins, with a surprisingly modern Gothic style to it and almost dream-like. 

I founded it extremely intriguing.

'The Fall of the Rebel Angels' 

by Peter Bruegel the Elder.

As I read the name of the painting it sounded really familiar to me. 

It probably was a famous one.

"I wanted to talk to you about something before starting with your job" he said making me turn and gaining my attention back.

I nodded, waiting for him to continue explaining.

"There are only three strict rules that you must follow" he looked dead serious as he spoke, while walking towards me.

"first rule" he began listing them, being extremely precise and careful with the words he had to choose "never enter our rooms without permission" 

"Second rule" he continued, while I pressed my lips together as his gaze began to make me feel nervous "whatever happens, stay out of our business and do as we say"

"Third rule" he crossed his arms and looked up at the painting I was scanning before he spoke to me "when you go to sleep remember to always lock your room"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I heard the last condition. I didn't want to know why he put this rule, but I definitely found it weird and sinister. 

"If you follow those simple rules you'll have no problem in staying here" a smile appeared on his lips as he looked again at me.

I tried to return the smile but I'm afraid it didn't work very well because he stayed studying my expression for a long time before nodding and leaving the room.

I stayed there for a couples of minutes and I left as soon as I realized that I was standing alone in the dining room.

> >> >

I threw myself on the soft bed covered with silk sheets, observing the ceiling adorned with flowers and golden and silver symbols. 

The sky was darkening, signaling the arrival of the evening and therefore of dinner. 

I had already been told that I should eat before all the habitants of the house so that I could serve them once all seven were seated at the table. 

I only knew three of the seven, which meant that four new people would study me and possibly criticize me during my first assignment as their employee.

I mentally cursed as I thought when I saw the announcement to work in this place. 

It wasn't written "castle occupied by seven boys with a strange attitude" when I read it.

I sighed as I looked at the clock on my wrist, getting up to prepare myself for the first shift.

> >> >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙸𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙸 𝚜𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚁𝚎𝚗𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚎𝚛𝚊, 𝙸 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚝 (𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗). 
> 
> 𝙸𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝙼𝚅, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 (𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚒𝚙 𝚝𝚘𝚘);
> 
> 𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝙼𝚅! 
> 
> 𝙰𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚎, leave a comment! 
> 
> 𝙷𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢
> 
> -𝙸𝚊𝚎♡


	5. 3.

𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁 

𝚃𝙷𝚁𝙴𝙴

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Without too much difficulty I managed to reach the dining room I discovered earlier. 

Not even an hour had passed since Namjoon had brought me here, but given the size of the house and the endless number of hallways and rooms, it was rather difficult to remember where it was.

I looked around for someone who could help me find what I needed to prepare, but there seemed to be only me around. 

I decided to open the only door that was connected to the room, and I found myself in a huge closet full of kitchen utensils. 

_Just what I was looking for._

On the opposite side of the closet a door gave access to the kitchen, making it easier and faster to move around.

The kitchen was lit by small candles hanging on the walls, which produced the least possible light. 

_Why opt for candles when we have the convenience of eltricity?_

The black clock in the room said almost seven in the evening. I had to move to prepare, I didn't want to look bad from day one. 

As I was setting the long wooden table in the dining room, the particularly large cuckoo rang, booming within the walls of the whole floor.

I found it rather creepy that there was such a cutting silence in the whole house. 

I let the shiver run down my spine and put the last plate at the head of the table. Only then, checking the work just done, I realized the engravings on the wooden chairs. 

Each of them had their own permanent position, and was even marked with their name in italics.

I heard footsteps coming from outside getting closer and closer, so I slung towards the kitchen. 

Entering inside I was surprised by the counter covered with an exaggerated amount of complex dishes. 

I looked around but there was no sign of any cook. 

Whoever made it must have gone to the bathroom or somewhere not so far away, it was impossible to prepare so many delights in just ten minutes. 

Or there was a second kitchen that I wasn't aware of yet.

"I'm going to take those then" I whispered to myself, shrugging as I took two of the plates in both my hands.

I moved out of the kitchen and reached the dining room again. I froze on the spot as I noticed seven boys turning towards me, interrupting the discussion they were having.

I slightly bowed, being careful to not drop the dishes. I felt rather embarrassed, as if I was walking on the catwalk for a fashion show.

I tried to be as professional as possible, limiting the nervousness and redness on the cheeks I felt forming.

I served the first boy sitting at the head of the table. It was one of the four boys that I didn't meet yet, and probably the only one who was focused more on the food than looking at me.

The pink hair he had fitted perfectly with his flawless skin, making him even more beautiful than what his features made him.

I actually felt jealous as I wished I was this gorgeous. _Maybe in my next life._

"She's Leah" a voice from the middle of the table called my name and I turned towards his direction. 

Namjoon's gaze was fixed with the one of the pink haired boy, who nodded and then smiled at me, thanking me as I placed the plate in front of him.

I returned a smile and continued serving the others at the table, bowing after finishing and standing in the corner of the room, in case if someone needed something.

"I'm going to the city center tomorrow" the green haired boy said, earning six stares directly on him. Some of them where confused and others shocked.

"Excuse me?" The one sitting in the opposite corner of the table replied with an angry look, shaking his head in disapproval.

Namjoon sighed and stood up to have a better view of all of them. 

I stayed there silently while looking anywhere but the table. I didn't want to be seen as someone who mind other's businesses.

"I need to take care of something important" he explained calmly, moving his gaze from one to another of his friends "I couldn't tell you earlier because I wasn't sure I had to go—" he stopped for a second and then nodded "—but now I am" 

"Why don't you take someone with you?" The pink haired boy suggested, taking his glass of wine and gulping down a sip.

He and the other one with black hair seemed the only ones that weren't really shocked hearing Namjoon's announcement.

"I can go with—" Taehyung tried to speak but was soon interrupted by the other one again.

"No" he harshly said, giving a death glare at the boy who had just suggested it. 

The blonde guy narrowed his eyes at him and nervously bit his lip, clenching his jaw.

I looked at him as he seemed totally irritated by the reply that Namjoon gave him. 

The room was filled with silence, but soon interrupted by Jimin's voice. 

"Leah" I raised my head as he called my name, and I immediately moved from my spot. 

He took his glass and turned it upside down, showing me that it was already empty. 

I brought another bottle of red wine with me as I understood what he needed from me.

I opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the glass, while the boy's eyes were fixed on me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the smirk on his face, the same one he had addressed to me the first time he had seen me.

I hid my embarrassment at best, and moved from the position I was in. 

Everyone had their eyes fixed on their plate, and although they had already finished, no one dared to say a word.

I was about to suggest the desserts, but the orange haired boy got up, finally revealing the target with his name written on the chair he was sitting. 

Hoseok.

"If that's all for today—" he said, especially looking at Namjoon who had now his head raised "—I'm going to my room" he wiped his mouth and slammed the napkin on the table, pushing the chair as he walked out of the dining room. 

Taehyung got up right after, and without saying nothing he followed Hoseok, leaving the room too.

The black haired guy shrugged and did the same. Everyone was returning to their room's, leaving Namjoon and the pink haired guy.

"I didn't know I had to go—" he tried to justify himself but the noise of the chair on the floor made him stop.

"You're always like that" Seokjin spoke as he was standing at the other side of the table.

Namjoon raised an eyebrow and gave him a confused look, making the other one sighing.

"You're always doing everything alone, before anyone can do it" he shook his head and put his hands in his pockets "always trying to be the first and the best" he finished speaking and walked out of the room.

Namjoon gulped down all of the remaining wine in his glass, and got up with a relaxed expression. 

He didn't seem to be annoyed or sorry for what he had done and what Seokjin said just now.

I looked as even the last boy went out, and approached the table with my eyebrows furrowed. 

I tried to process what just happened but couldn't find an explanation to their weird reactions. 

He just had some business to take care of at the city no?

> >> >


	6. 4.

𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁 

𝙵𝙾𝚄𝚁

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

The lightning flashes outside the large window illuminated the enormous room which was terribly dark. The soft double blankets protected me from the cold that seemed to pass through the walls due to the lack of heating.

_Oh seriously, who am I kidding?_

Actually I was trying desperately to hide from the darkness under the covers, since I was terrified of the storm and the blackout of the lights didn't help.

_I absolutely have to find candles._

I took off the covers and pushed the first leg out of bed. The mattress deformed as I moved and once I stood up, I focused my gaze on the wardrobe that was on the other side of the room.

As soon as another lightning bolt lit the room, I got up and went to the furniture as quickly as possible. I searched each drawer and mentally prayed to find at least one.

_Uh, found it._

I grabbed the unfinished wax candle, and rummaged around for a lighter.

_Oh shit._

I snorted and bit my lip to contain other complaints. 

Who would have put a candle without a lighter?

It will mean that I will have to go out looking for one.

With the stick in my hand and a great desire to stay away from it, I dragged myself out of the room.

The hallway was completely dark, so much that even the tips of my feet were almost invisible to my eyes.

The only option I had to be able to walk without crashing anywhere was to stay close to the wall. 

At a slow pace I started to head in what should have been the right direction, feeling the wall and hoping to reach the stairs without problems.

After a dozen small steps I went towards something that hindered my path.

I've already reached the end of the hallway! 

A smile appeared on my lips even if the darkness was still there to cover it.

I brought both hands in front of me, to explore the obstacle and try to overtake it to find the right direction again. 

As soon as the palms came into contact with the surface, a light puff came to my face and something grabbed my wrist. 

I widened my eyes and jumped back, losing my balance and landing with my butt on the carpet that covered the floor.

A dim light came on, illuminating the face of the boy who was in front of me and the few meters that surrounded us.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow as he shook the brown tuft that covered the rest of his forehead. 

If I remembered correctly from the target on his seat, his name was Jungkook.

"I know I'm that good, but you should ask first" he suddenly spoke, standing still as he watched me getting up from the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just searching for a lighter" I opened my hand to show him the unlit candle.

He looked confused as he observed the object and then lock his gaze with mine again. 

"Why do you want to light a candle?" 

"Because—" I was about to explain, but then realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to tell him the real reason. I can't say that I'm frightened of thunderstorms.

"—I like candles" I shrugged and tried to fake a smile, hoping that he would take my words as truth.

However, I'm sure he hadn't believed it even by mistake.

"But it's past midnight" he replied and didn't move.

He seemed a statue, not only for his calm behaviour, but even for his outstanding beauty. 

His face gave him a young appearance, but his body was extremely manly. 

The contrast was undoubtedly fascinating.

I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged once again and gave him a little smile.

A thunder banged through the walls and I slightly jumped, squinting my eyes as I felt the house trembling.

"Exactly what I thought" his voice made me open my eyes as I furrowed my eyebrows. 

"You do fear storms" he said as I pressed my lips together while looking away. 

"I just dislike them" I added, a brief chuckle escaping his lips. I narrowed my eyes and pointed at him with a serious look.

"Can't you just help me?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, waiting for the boy to make a move, which he didn't.

"I don't have a lighter" he shrugged and pretended he was completely innocent.

I raised an eyebrow and shifted my gaze to the candle he was carrying in his right hand. 

He noticed my stare and seemed to suddenly remember the object that was in his hands. 

"Oh right, that" he bit his lip and sighed, looking back at me.

"Alright" he nodded and began walking down the hallway, as I silently followed after him, frightened by every sound that passed through the walls.

He took me to a room I haven't seen before, and put the candle on a black table near the entrance. 

The room was incredibly clear compared to the rest of the house, thanks to dozen of candles who where placed everywhere. 

My mouth was open as I explored with my gaze every inch trapped between the four walls.

I turned my head as the boy was now heading towards me with the thing I was desperately searching.

"Oh finally! Than—" I took out my hand to reach his, but he moved it higher where I couldn't take it.

"What should you say?" a smirk appeared on his lips as I furrowed my eyebrows. I was already going to thank him before he cut me off. Isn't this what he wanted?

"Thank you?" I answered uncertainly as he shook his head and lowered it slightly to more easily reach my height.

"You should say that I'm really the best man out there" he said keeping his head high, as he had that fierce look on his face.

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, confused by the sudden behaviour and confidence this guy had.

"Why should I say that?" I asked, ignoring for a second that I actually was his maid and that I shouldn't have talked to him that way.

"Isn't it obvious?" His gaze returned on me and I felt it burning my skin. He didn't have an angry look, but he didn't seem to be liking the things I was saying to him. 

He moved towards me, stopping only few inches from my face. His dark eyes were fixed on mine as I couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Is he mad at me? 

I didn't know what to think, but he surely didn't seem pleased by my presence. 

"What are you two doing here?"

> >> >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝚘𝚘𝚙𝚜, 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 :|
> 
> 𝚆𝚑𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚎? 
> 
> 𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚟𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛, 
> 
> 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢! 
> 
> -𝙸𝚊𝚎♡


	7. 5.

𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁

𝙵𝙸𝚅𝙴

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

"What are you two doing here?"

The voice coming from the entrance of the room made us turn towards its direction, noticing the figure leaning against the wall. 

Hoseok narrowed his eyes as he scanned both of us, and I immediately took a step back from the guy in front of me. 

The silence was getting even worse, so I decided to speak first since Jungkook didn't seem to be doing it.

"We were just searching for a lighter" I nervously bit my lip, as if I just had been caught in doing something terribly wrong and forbidden.

Hoseok walked towards our direction and his gaze landed on the brown haired boy. 

The height difference was now noticeable, as they were in front of each other. 

Jungkook raised his hand, showing the object he had been holding for about ten minutes, as a proof that I wasn't lying about it.

However, the other boy ignored his move and licked his lips while putting his hands in his pockets.

"And may I ask you what you were doing out of your room at this time in the night?" He asked to him, with the same tone that my mother used before scolding me.

Weren't we allowed to move out of our rooms during the night? It wasn't in the rules that Namjoon previously listed me. 

Jungkook didn't reply, just stood still with an indecipherable expression shown on his face.

He didn't seem to be searching for words to explain himself, he probably was waiting for Hoseok to stop with such questions. 

"Can't he go wherever he wants?" They both turned to me after hearing me speaking. 

Jungkook widened his eyes while the orange haired boy had raised his eyebrow. 

I don't know why I replied that way, but I just thought that I should help Jungkook with all of that. After all, it was my fault if we where here searching for the lighter.

Hoseok looked down, shaking his head as a chuckle escaped his lips. He raised his head again and I met his serious gaze again. 

His eyes appeared a bit more red than earlier while he completely turned his body towards me. His lips formed a straight line as he was now moving nearer. 

I could tell from his expression that he was mad. 

_Such a great way to introduce myself._

For every step he took closer I moved back, until my back was pressed against the wall.

Jungkook took Hoseok by his arm but he answered abruptly at the boy's touch, making him gasp as he stopped behind him.

I was now trapped between the young man and the wall, with my face burning from the pressure and my heart beating faster.

"Who do you think you are?" he gritted his teeth and tilted his head slightly to the side, while his look indicated he was having fun studying me.

"We were just searching for a lighter" I replied facing him, trying to stay calm even if the situation wasn't really helping.

"Do you think I fucking care?" 

"Hoseok stop" Jungkook's soft voice was heard from behind him, and Hoseok suddenly slammed both of his hands against the wall.

A loud bang was heard in the whole room as the boy closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and opening them again to see me.

I felt the burning in my eyes become more intense as I tried to hold back the tears that were trying to come out. 

Aggression had always scared me, probably because of my father and all the times I was traumatized by his terrible ways of reacting and behaving.

I hated the situation I was in and the unstoppable desire to run away and return to my room was pressing against my chest.

"Go away" he muttered, moving and leaving just the space I needed to get out of his trap.

I gulped and run away without looking back even once.

I felt terribly guilty for leaving Jungkook alone with what seemed like the devil himself, but the only thing I wanted to do was take refuge under the covers. 

At this point the candle was completely useless since not even that would have helped me sleep.

I reached my room and rapidly closed the door, pressing my back against the wood while I tried to catch my breath.

I locked the door and went to my bed, hiding myself under the blankets as another thunder illuminated the room. 

What had just happened? 

I took a deep breath as I prayed for Jungkook to be safe as soon as possible.

> >> >

I woke up feeling my eyes terribly heavy, probably due to the lack of sleep I got that night.

I tried to process all the things that happened but a thought was hiding everyone else. 

_I swear Hoseok was ready to kill me._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and got out of bed, determined to get ready to manage breakfast.

After a little more than ten minutes I left the room and I went to the dining room to set and put the necessary for the first meal of the day.

It was nine o'clock when six of the boys crossed the door of the room and sat down in their place. 

Namjoon didn't show up, so he must have already left for the business he had talked about the day before. 

While everyone was eating their food animatedly, my gaze fell on the two boys I had met the night before. 

Jungkook raised his head and looked at me, clenching his jaw but with eyes that expressed a look far from angry.

He turned as soon as he heard his name, and I focused on the orange-haired boy.

He was happily discussing with his friends, while sipping on his cup of coffee.

"Excuse me" his voice was higher as he called me with a gesture. I slowly moved towards him and I felt my breath becoming heavier along with my heartbeat accelerating. 

"Can I have another croissant?" He pointed at the empty plate on the table and gave me a smile. I furrowed my eyebrows but then moved as I realized that someone else was staring at me. 

I returned back with the food he asked me, and placed it in front of him. 

"Thanks" he smiled again and took a bite from it "they are really delicious" he complimented and I bowed, returning in the corner I was previously standing. 

Why was he pretending that nothing happened? Was I dreaming? 

Surely not, because the look on Jungkook's face said otherwise. 

_Why was he acting like this?_

> >> >


	8. 6.

𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁

𝚂𝙸𝚇

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

It was officially the first morning I spent in the villa, and I was already bored.

My job was to cook and prepare the necessary for meals, but the rest of the hours I was allowed freedom.

I snorted and rolled into bed, trying to find a remedy for this boredom that was devouring me.

Should I just go around the house? I didn't have the opportunity to completely see it yet.

It was the only thing I could do anyway.

I put my palm on the door handle and opened it, causing a slight squeak.

I narrowed my eyes, looking for a possible sign of life in the hallway, but nobody seemed to be around.

I left the room entirely and gently closed the door behind me. I looked from both sides and decided to go towards the part of the corridor that I had not yet had the opportunity to explore.

The only rooms I had to go to were the dining room, the kitchen and the entrance, and I had always taken the same road, ignoring the other side of the house.

I passed a couple of closed doors and after a few seconds I found myself in a modest room that seemed made for receiving guests.

The glass table in the center of the room was the only modern object, since the rest of the furniture was made of reddish wood.

A gentle and soft melody reached my ears, immediately drawing my attention.

The sweet sound resonated melancholy, bringing with it an aura of sadness capable of taking control of my emotions.

Whoever was playing, was trying to share his thoughts and feelings, and surely his message would come clear to anyone who opened his mind.

He followed the source through the living room, and I found myself in a room next to it, where a large piano occupied the center.

The boy sitting didn't notice my presence because his back was facing me, intently to conclude his sonata.

Her black hair blended perfectly with the warm colors of the walls and the decorations helped the atmosphere to look more ethereal.

He finished with an incisive ending and looked up through the window, observing the gray sky covered by clouds.

"Why are you here?" I was startled by his sudden deep voice, and I looked at him as he turned towards me.

His gaze was fixed in my eyes while the impassive expression didn't show any emotion unlike his music.

"I-I heard you playing from there—" I stuttered while I pointed with my index finger at the room behind me "—and I liked it" I nervously bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't become angry.

To my surprise, he stood still for a few seconds and shrugged, turning again.

He didn't play the piano, instead looked again outside, as if he was waiting for the inspiration to come up.

"Did you write it?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, moving near to the piano so that I was able to see his face.

He nodded and placed his fingers on the white keys, beginning the soft melody I already knew from before.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my mind, intent on getting lost in the notes that were absorbed by my body.

I imagined the icy winter wind hitting my face, while the sound of my footsteps on the snow caused a slight satisfying rustle. The snowflakes descended without stopping, adding to the thick layer that already covered the snowy fields.

The clear blue of the sky was covered by almost gray clouds, which managed to give a softer touch to what the landscape already offered.

Despite the beauty and purity of the valley that presented itself in its entirety to my eyes, there was something in the air that stopped my heart from feeling light.

A veil of melancholy separated my soul from that amazing surreal vision.

I opened my eyes as the last note rumbled in the room, and I met the black-haired boy's gaze.

"It's really. . ." I paused as I searched for the correct word to express myself ". . .unique"

He raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on his hands, tilting his head as he analyzed my term.

"Unique?" He repeated my word as he didn't seem to understand my description.

I nodded and looked outside of the window.

"It melted my heart and froze it soon after" I tried to explain as I scanned the landscape outside. It was so different from what I imagined, I longed it again.

"It seems perfect but actually misses something" he joined my description and tapped with his fingers on the shiny black object.

I stood there, not knowing what to say.

I had always loved music, and it was my brother who had transmitted his passion to me.

He played the piano continuously from morning to night, and despite the countless times he had offered to teach me, I had refused saying that my role was only to live it by listening.

Only after ten years had I regretted the choice I had made, and I had to give up on the idea of being able to go back.

I hadn't felt so much emotion since he left home, and feeling it had rekindled that part of my heart that I had desperately tried to hide.

"I think it's perfect the way it is" I said after a while, while the boy looked at me without saying anything.

If there was one thing I could definitely say about him, it was that he didn't like to express himself with others.

I had noticed it even during the few moments in which they were in a group: he was often on the sidelines to listen and reflect quietly.

He probably liked to take time for himself and that was why the song he had composed was perfect like that.

The emotion that shone through the notes was not melancholy, but loneliness.

But he certainly didn't seem troubled by this transparency: it was part of him, the effort to be in company enticed him less than that of thinking alone.

>>>>


	9. 7.

𝚂𝙴𝚅𝙴𝙽

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was wandering around the side of the house still unknown to me, observing the squares with golden frames that adorned the walls.  
  


The mysterious aspect of the villa was able to shine more thanks to the little light that entered from the windows placed to the west.   
  


There were still many incomprehensible things that I wished to solve, and among them was the room with countless lighted candles.  
  


"I've already told you, Jungkook" the grim sound of a voice attracted me to the entrance of a room slightly closer to the end of the corridor.  
  


I shook my head and slowly started to walk away after being convinced that eavesdropping was not the right thing to do.  
  


"If I can't get anything in return, then there is no deal" I swallowed hard while curiosity was devouring me.  
  


I retraced my steps and stopped a few centimeters from the entrance. From that distance I could hear the boy's sigh and the veil of tension that filled the silence in the room.  
  


"Damn Taehyung," he spoke sternly as I could hear a foot tapping impatiently on the floor "stop being so _greedy_ for once" he finished his sentence.   
  


Even if I couldn't see either of the boys in the face, I was sure that the blond would feel tremendously irritated by Jungkook's words.  
  


"And you stop thinking you're so smart that you won't get caught" he answered in a low tone, to which I widened my eyes when I heard the last words spoken.   
  


_What were they talking about?_  
It seemed a rather serious topic given the seriousness with which they were both confronting him, and probably equally secret.  
  
  


"If Hoseok finds out—"  
  
  


"He won't" Jungkook cut him off, taking in a deep breath as the silence filled the room again.   
I was getting even more curious now that no one was talking.   
  
  


I opened my eyes wide as I felt someone gripping my wrist and I was ready to scream when a hand covered my mouth.  
  
  


I furrowed my eyebrows once I realized that Jimin was standing a few inches away from my face. He mimicked something with his rose lips and then placed a finger on them, telling me to stay quiet.   
  
  


He removed his hand and rapidly walked away, dragging me with him as the grip on my wrist tightened even more.   
He entered one of the rooms a little further away from where I was and let go of me, gently closing the door.  
  
  


"They were about to find out you were there" he explained, while I stood still biting my lower lip.   
_Oh, cool. I guess that sooner or later someone would have found out anyway._  
  
  


"They never taught you that it's not nice to eavesdrop?" He said after a while, approaching the counter on the opposite side of the room.   
  
  


The low brightness and the shelves filled with alcohol and special glasses gave me the impression of being in a small bar.   
  
  


"I wasn't eavesdropping" I replied crossing my arms, trying to convince myself that it wasn't only partially true.   
  
  


He turned to face me and raised an eyebrow, while a chuckle escaped his lips.  
"Oh I see," he nodded and turned towards the bottles, taking one and filling two big glasses.  
  
  


"So you where just casually walking around and you happened to be there when I saw you"   
  
  


This is pretty much what happened.  
"Yeah" I shrugged and he giggled again.  
  
  


"No one will ever believe you" he shook his head and poured a coloured liquid along with the basic vodka.   
  
  


He gestured me to come closer and handed me the glass, raising it up as he looked at me in the eyes.   
  
  


"I don't drink" I replied, thanking him for the offer with a smile. He frowned and a pout appeared on his full lips.  
  
  


"Oh c'mon" he pushed the glass back to me and looked at me with pleading eyes "it will remain a secret between you and me" he winked and took a sip from his.  
  
  


I was about to refuse again, but I realized that perhaps it was better to please him.   
After all, I didn't know if I could trust him or if he would reveal to his friends that I had overheard their conversation.  
  
  


He smirked as soon as he noticed me taking the glass.   
  
  


"Don't worry" he leaned against the counter and locked his gaze on mine, leaving again only few inches between our faces "I won't tell them about what happened" he reassured me.  
  
  


I swear I felt as if he was staring directly into my soul. His gaze was so deep that I couldn't turn away mine, let alone move.   
It was as if my being immobilized depended solely on him, as if I were under his control.  
  
  


And it felt so _dangerous_ yet _captivating._  
He seemed to notice my behavior as he slightly narrowed his eyes and turned back.  
  
  


I lowered my head in an attempt to concentrate on driving out all the unsuitable thoughts that were populating my mind.  
  
  


With a final sip he finished his drink and went around, finding himself by my side again.   
I felt his cologne scent mix with the smell of alcohol that I held in my hands but I didn't look up.   
  
  


I concentrated on his shiny shoes, which could even reflect my overly sharp image.   
Who knows how much attention it took to make them so bright.   
  
  


While I was intent on observing his clothing, he took the glass from my hands and placed it on the marble piece of furniture behind us.   
  
  


I finally looked up and saw him again. That gleam that traveled in its dark and deep irises, making it even more attractive than it could have seemed from afar.  
He brought one of his hands under my chin, gently stroking the smooth skin.   
  
  


A noise coming from the other side of the room caught the attention of both of us, making me exit the trance in which I found myself a few seconds earlier.   
  
  


Jimin pushed his hand away but didn't move, puffing and rolling his eyes as soon as two familiar figures entered the front door.  
  
  


"Do you mind if we join the party?" Jungkook entered with a grin plastered on his face, and walked firmly towards the beverage.  
  
  


The boy standing next to me didn't reply but turned around to face the brown-haired one.  
  
  


I nervously bit my lip and looked at Taehyung who was calmly waiting with his hands in his pockets.   
  
  


His good-looking face and effortless style with his V-neck shirt made him appear expensive, even more than a business man could be.  
  
  


His piercing stare landed on me and I immediately felt weak. The intimidating expression he had certainly didn't helped the situation in being easier or more comfortable.  
  
  


_He certainly hated me._   
  
  


"Tae, which one?" Jungkook addressed him as he pointed to the countless bottles on the wall.  
  
  


He shifted his gaze and parted his lips, taking a few seconds to think about it.   
  
  


"I'll take the strongest you can make"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> >> >


	10. 8.

𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁

𝙴𝙸𝙶𝙷𝚃

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

It couldn't have been worse.

Being in a room full of alcohol, surrounded by three guys who were practically drinking as if they had no limit.

It was definitely not what I wanted at the moment.

"Hey Leah" the young man called me raising the empty glass and tilting his head slightly.

I shook my head and smiled sheepishly, earning a disappointed look while I pursed my lips.

"But you only had one" he pleaded with his and earned attention from the other two that only few moments ago were talking on the side.

"I'm not really into drinks and that stuff" I declined his offer again and heard a chuckle as I felt an arm on my shoulder.

_Oh no._

I nervously gulped down the lump that formed in my throat and looked up, meeting once again his gaze.

"We can see that" Jimin mumbled and turned his head towards the other two males "we'll take her to one of those big parties" he said, and Jungkook widened his eyes.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea" he replied, looking helplessly at Taehyung, who was leaning on the counter, exposing even more his collarbone.   
  


_What a nice view._

"What if Namjoon finds out?" Taehyung muttered and stared at Jimin biting his lower lip. He was holding the glass in his hand, swinging it and making the ice cubes that remained inside tinkle.

"He's out of town" the grey-haired boy shrugged and finished his drink before speaking again "how can he know?"

"What about Seokjin?" Jungkook asked, crossing his arms over his chest "he always tells him everything" he seemed tense as his arms' muscles were noticeable from under his tight shirt with long sleeves.

"We won't tell him" he shrugged again and then frowned "and since when do we need permission to do something?" he asked sarcastically looking at the nervous boy in front of him.

"I'm in" the three of us turned towards the deep voice that finally spoke.

Both Jungkook and I widened our eyes in utter shock, while a grin appeared on Teahyung's lips.

"This is, my friend, one of the best choices you've made in this century" he briefly applauded the blonde who was still looking at him seriously.

After a few seconds his lips curved and took the form of a small smile.

_Oh, so he can even smile._

"Jk?" he called him by his nickname and earned a sigh from the said boy.   
  


He looked down and bit his lip before raising his head again but with a smirk on his face.

"It wouldn't be fun without me" he replied, and everyone laughed.

But not me.

I never said I was okay with going out.

_Shit, if someone finds out it will be the death of me._

Now that I think of it, it could be actually possible. I've already been aggressed once for just leaving my room during the night.

"Then it's settled" Jimin added, turning to me with an amused expression written on his face.

"Let's meet at ten in the backside courtyard"he explained while getting up from his seat "I'll tell the chauffeur to wait there for us so that no one will hear us going out from the front door"

The brown-haired boy nodded and placed the empty bottles back in place before leaving the room first.

Taehyung followed after him without saying a word but whistling instead.

Jimin stood near the door and looked back at me, as if he was waiting for me to leave the room.

I reached the hallway and he placed his hands in his pockets, winking as he walked away.

_Oh fuck. What am I doing?_

> >> >

Dinner had gone smoothly.

I must admit that it had been an initially silent meal, and I had also wondered if the reason was the absence of Namjoon.

Usually he always had a topic ready to be discussed, so that all members could be involved and made part of it. But I must say that Hoseok had managed to take matters in hand, and had made it a rather pleasant evening.  
  


All three boys had managed to mask their enthusiasm well, especially Jungkook, who from the beginning had appeared as the most insecure about going out.

I wonder how many things they've already been hiding to each other.

I sighed and went out of the bathroom, walking towards the wardrobe to scan all the clothes that I had brought here.

I had no idea what I could wear for that occasion. I had brought some clothes, but given the extreme elegance of the guys who would have brought me, I don't think they would have been suitable.

_If only I had said no from the beginning..._

I think I should opt for a simple black dress, perhaps the one that best reflects the style of my companions.

I was hoping they were really sure they couldn't get caught. After all, they had nothing to lose, they lived there and I suppose they were allowed to do most of the things they wanted.

But the main problem was true for me: if someone outside of them would have found out I would surely have been kicked out.

And being out of work so early was not exactly what I had expected.

I snorted and quickly put on the sheath dress, looking for the leather boots that luckily I had brought with me.

I untied the braid I had done immediately after the shower and went to the mirror to touch up the light makeup I was wearing.

I picked up my bag from the floor and threw my cell phone into it, heading for the door and exposing myself slightly to study the shady corridor.

No sign of life.

I left the room and locked the door, staying on tiptoe to prevent the heel from making noise in contact with the floor.

I reached the rear exit and found myself in the courtyard Jimin had mentioned earlier.

In the darkness the only thing clearly visible was the moon, full in the center of the black sky.

Another street light came on, revealing a black car parked on concrete. I looked up and noticed the three figures leaning against the car, with their eyes turned in my direction.

I took a deep breath and started praying mentally to be forgiven for the terrible mistake I was making.

> >> >


	11. 9.

  
𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁  
𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙴

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The atmosphere in the car was rather ambiguous, but I seemed to be the only one to consider it.  
  


Jungkook looked carefully out the window, and since we left he had never looked away from the dark horizon.   
  


The other two boys were chatting about the last party they had the opportunity to attend, without giving too many details and remaining in the general nature of what happened.  
  


I realized only ten minutes after the departure of my leg that trembled incessantly.   
It had been a bad idea to accept, I should have simply shut myself in the room and tried to make up for lost sleep.  
  


But here I am, in the midst of three guys that I could consider almost complete strangers, headed to a party I knew absolutely nothing about.  
  


Not to mention the fact that the rest of the living in the house where I worked were in the dark about all this.  
  


I have to admit that with guys like them I didn't have to worry about being in danger. Indeed, I could say with certainty that they were the only possible danger.   
  


I don't know how reassuring it could be, as it didn't sound soothing in my mind either.  
  


After what seemed like an eternity, the driver parked the car outside a villa as big as the one we were in before.   
  


Unlike the mansion of the seven boys, it had a modern touch that made it shine like the brightest of the stars on that dark night.  
  


Someone outside the car opened the doors, and managed to get out before the boy sitting in front of me.   
With a quick gesture I smoothed the short black dress I was wearing and swallowed as soon as the music coming from the inside reached my ears.   
  


From outside it was already possible to glimpse the flood of people who wandered inside the main hall.  
  


"Shall we go?" Jimin joined me and turned to me, with a grin printed on his face and positioning his arm so that I could hold on to it.  
  


I hesitantly nodded and slowly embraced his arm with mine. It felt weird at first, but then my thoughts were somewhere else.  
_This will be either lit or a total disaster._  
  


I sighed and relaxed as we walked towards the entrance. As soon as we stepped in I felt a wave of glances settle on us.  
  


_Were we so eye-catching? Oh, wait._  
I probably wasn't but the boys standing next to me totally. I mean, I couldn't be the only one that thought they looked stunning.   
  


Jimin released my arm as Jungkook walked away, disappearing in the crowd.   
Taehyung gestured us to follow him and we all moved towards the counter on the side of the big hall.   
  


He ordered three drinks and grinned at the girl standing on the other side that served him.   
I raised an eyebrow, actually surprised by his weird behaviour. That was the second time I had seen him smile.   
  


Jimin looked around with the glass in his hands and finished it already, walking away and leaving me there with Taehyung.  
  


I bit my lower lip as I avoided his gaze.   
After a few seconds I decided that I should a conversation to not make it more awkward than it already was.   
  


"So Taehyung—" I turned my head but I saw an empty seat standing beside me.  
_Oh great. They left me here alone._  
  


I sighed and took a sip from my drink, scanning the people to find at least one of the boy that accompanied me.  
  


"Are you new here?" A voice behind me startled me and I turned around, meeting a familiar face. The bartender who served us was leaning against the counter, looking at me questioningly.   
  


"I guess you can say that" I replied shrugging, while she nodded and adverted her gaze to the crowd in the middle of the hall.  
  


"How do you know them?" She asked then, and I furrowed my eyebrows confused. I stayed silent for a few seconds but then understood who she was referring to.  
  


"I just work for them" I responded and a sigh escaped her lips, getting up again and standing still while watching me.  
  


"You should be careful" she lowered her voice, afraid someone would have heard her warning "strange news is heard about them" she said while grabbing a empty glass and pouring liquid into it.  
  


"What do you mean by strange news?" I asked even more confused.   
She hadn't time to reply as I felt an arm around my shoulder that made me shiver.   
  


"You know me too well, Hana" Jimin smirked and took the glass, rapidly swallowing down the alcohol she prepared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> >> >  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Is this the right door?_  
I peeked inside the room and widened my eyes as I just witnessed two people doing a hot make out session.  
  


I giggled as soon as I realized the embarrassing moment I once again put myself in, and then stopped to groan followed by a complaint.  
  


I was desperately searching for a bathroom since all the liquid I had drink was threatening to come out.   
  


Before reaching the party I promised myself to not get drunk, but guess what? I'm not good ad making promises. And now I felt screwed after searching for a damn toilet for about half an hour.  
  


_Should I just ask the couple if they know where I can find it? I've already disturbed them once, two wouldn't make a difference._  
  


I shook my head as I felt dumb for thinking that. I guess that move was a bad idea, because I felt dizzy and saw everything spinning around me.  
  


I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes for a second, trying to regain balance.   
As soon as I felt ready to move I walked around the hallway and opened another door.   
  


I almost screamed as my eyes fell on the wc standing on the other side of the room.   
_Finally! Then it is really worth it to be patient._  
  


I closed the door behind me and rapidly did what I needed to do for so long.  
I washed my hands and opened twisted again the doorknob to leave the room.  
  


"Found you" the sudden raspy voice behind me made me jump startled by it as I was closing the door.  
I turned and met the dark brown eyes of the gray-haired boy, while I placed my hand on my chest as if it could have helped to slow down my heartbeat.  
  


"I was peeing" I explained with a higher voice than mine, pointing with my index finger at the wooden door behind me.   
  


Jimin looked up at the door and raised an eyebrow, looking back at me again.   
"In man's bathroom?" He asked and I checked the target on it.   
  


"Oh yeah," I shrugged and stood still waiting for him to say something. But my mind seemed to have changed idea as other words left my mouth.  
  


"Where were you? I was searching for you" I asked sounding a bit angry, faltering as I lost my balance.  
  


"You were searching for me?" He repeated and a smirk appeared on his lips, while he tilted his head and lowered a bit to reach my level.  
  


"Yes, but since you didn't come, I decided to drink alone a bit more" I continued, crossing arms on my chest.   
  


Jimin narrowed his eyes and looked deeply into my eyes. I wan't feeling flustered as usual, but that was probably because of the amount of alcohol that was running through my veins.  
  


"And how much more?" He asked, and I replied gesturing with my thumb and index finger. The boy chuckled, clearly amused by my messy state.   
  


"I thought you didn't drink, Miss Leah" he observed and I pouted furrowing my eyebrows.  
  


"I thought that too" I said unconsciously moving forward, leaving only few inches between our faces.   
  


My gaze fell on his rosy and plump lips, while my mind wandered away for sometime.  
They seemed soft but something told me that they could be particularly rough and good against another pair of it.  
  


"What are you staring at?" His voice was deeper as he gained again my attention.   
I looked up at his eyes and they were gleaming even if the place was actually dark.  
  


I bit my lip and felt my heartbeat increasing again, while his gaze was intensely studying me.  
"At this" my mouth spoke before I could control the words, and I placed a finger on his full lips.  
  


He slowly placed a kiss on it and grabbed my wrist to move away the hand that was standing between us.   
I soon felt a pair of sweet lips on mine, roughly pressing as my hands automatically moved to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> >> >


End file.
